Charged books
Charged Books can be made by combining experience with books on a Power-Table. There are a variety of books availabe, in multiple power levels. Here's a list of the books, and what they do. Books and Effects There are 22 different effects, with multiple power levels of most. These are: Carbon Plating '- This is a heavy duty plating, applied to armor. It offers more protection from attacks. '''Fire-Proofing '- This is fairly self explanatory. It is a fire-proofing agent applied to one's armor to lessen the negative effects of fire on one's person. '''Electro-Magnetic Soles - This is applied to one's boots to negate the effects of gravity in a localized area, effectively allowing one to fall from greater heights without harm. Explosion Proofing - Self Explanatory. Apply this to your armor if you wish to not be blown to bits by, what else, explosions. Blaster-Proofing - again, self explanatory. Put this on your armor to take some of the bite out of those pesky blaster attacks. Oxygen Re-breathing - '''This, when applied to your helmet, recirculates the air you breathe helping you to stay under water for extended periods of time. '''Underwater Power-Pack - this is applied to your helmet to help negate the effects of water on your body, allowing you to work at a more normal pace while submerged. Deflection - this, when applied to your armor, absorbs the energy directed upon you by attackers, and redirects it back upon the one causing the damage. Energy Boost - this, when applied to a sword or chainsaw, increases the energy output of the weapon, therefore causing amplified amounts of damage to those unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of a blow from it. Bane of Earth Walkers - this, when applied to a sword or chainsaw, allows one to Smite one's enemy, causing increased damage to them. Bane of Earth Crawlers - this is applied to a sword or chainsaw to increase the damage to earth crawlers, such as Spiders and Sandworms. Force Push - this utilizes the vast power of the Force, focuses it into a sword blade, and knocks those attacked by the weapon back from the wielder. Char - a sword, when charged with this, sets its victims ablaze in fiery goodness. Also great for parties and cookouts! Bandit's Fortune - apply this to your weapon to increase the amount of loot gained! Always handy! Increased Voltage - turn up the voltage on your blaster, causing more damage to those shot by it. Always good. Unless you're on the receiving end.... Explosive Bolts - this charges your blaster bolts with an explosive agent, that knocks victims back on impact. Powered Bolts - this increases the heat range of your blaster, causing the recipients to burst into flame when shot. Crispy! Solar Charge - this reduces the need for blaster packs to power your blaster, instead relying on solar power. Turbo-Drive - put this turbo drive on your chainsaw, drill, or shovel to increase it's speed and thus gather materials faster. Magnetic Capturing - through complicated manipulation of the magnetic field, items mined, cut, or dug up with a drill, chainsaw, or shovel charged with this are stored in their original forms, rather than being broken down into smaller items. Why get a few diamonds when you can just dig out the whole block? Battery Boost - this puts a more powerful battery in your tools, weapons, or armor, increasing the durability and thus lifespan of the item modified. Miner's Fortune - this modifies the tool it is applied to, and utilizing the power of Science, increases the amount of materials gathered from it's use. Science is good. More stuff is good. This is good.